Lost Love
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Cameron/Remy fanfic. Established ex-Cadley. Story explains it. Sorry for terrible writing.
1. A phone call and an adress

It had been 2 years. 2 years since Allison Cameron had walked out of my life, leaving my world shattered. 18 months since I had come out of the psych ward at PPTH. And exactly 17 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 11 hours, 23 minutes, and oh, 17 seconds since I had decided to search for her.

No one had seen her since that night. The night she came home late. I closed my eyes and got a painful reminder. As always.

_"You've been crying" I jumped off the sofa I had been sitting on. "Ally, what's wrong?"_

_"Remy, I, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." The world was pulled out from under me feet. She ran out, crying._

I was upset, to say the least. I went for the razor. Foreman found me on the floor of my bathroom. I had tear tracks on my face, and a pool of blood surrounding me. At least, that's what he told me. I had passed out by then. I ran my thumb along the scars on my wrist. Taub had offered to hide them. I flat out refused. They were a reminder. I got dressed and checked out from my room. I bought some M&Ms from the vending machine. No way would I risk the diner at this low budget, side of the road motel. My phone rang.

"Lucas? What? Did you find her?"

"Remy, breathe. Are you ready for this? I haven't found her, but-"

"Well, why the fuck are you wasting my time?"

"Allison Cameron disappeared 2 years ago. ALTHOUGH" he probably thought I would interrupt him, again. "There's this woman that appeared about the same time Allison DISappeared."

"You think that's Allison?" I tried not to get my hopes up. Over 18 months, we had found about 20 'Allisons' Tallahassee, New Jersey, Connecticut. This could be another near miss. But I had to try.

"I'm not sure if it's Allison, but even if it isn't, she might know where she is."

"Wait... How?"

He hesitated. "They have a history. I'm not sure what exactly..." I got jealous. "She's in a place called Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke? Is that for real?"

"It's not on the map. I'm sending you the coordinates. Good luck, agent." He hung up. I swear if he makes one more joke about being a spy, he dies. Painfully. Preferably, choking on his own balls whish have been severed from his body with a teaspoon. I got the location and put it in my SatNav. I took a deep breath and started the engine. What the hell am I doing? I'm probably insane, but I'm not gonna just let her go. I know she loves me, too. Storybrooke, eh? They're gonna have a new visitor very soon. It's about a half hour drive. Better get started.


	2. A diner, a sherriff and a suprise or 12

**(Play Bubbly by Colbie Callat in the background while you're reading this. It's such a Cadly song!)**

I pulled into town in my bright red fiesta with my personalised licence plate. R3MY H13. The engine died on me, but I pulled over just in time. The sun was out. I looked at the diner I had broken down outside. Granny's? Probably the same person that owns the hotel I saw on my way in.

I checked under the hood of the car. A big cloud of smoke went right in my face. Great. My stomach rumbled. Time for lunch.

As soon as I walked in the talk stopped. In fact, everything stopped. I walked to the only empty booth at the opposite end of the diner. Longest. Walk. Ever. I mean, I was used to being stared at. It used to make Emma jealous. I smile to myself, remembering all the times she got jealous over me. We always had particularly good sex almost immediately after. I specifically remember 1 time, the restrooms at Tiger Heat. That was GOOD. (A.N. What? It's 13! I've nothing against her, she just seems like the type of person to start reminiscing about sex.)

The waitress walked up to me. Whoa. She was wearing bright red short shorts, a somehow even smaller white shirt and 6 inch red stilettos. Still, she was no Allison.

"Welcome to Granny's. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm looking for someone. Goes by Allison Cameron. Blonde hair, with slight brown roots. Teal eyes that you could bet lost in. Amazing bod to match her beautiful personality."

"That sounds just like our sheriff."

"Who's the sheriff?"

"Emma Swan." My face broke into a grin. "In fact, you can talk to her, here she is, now."

"Remy?" I heard her voice. THE voice. The voice that had haunted me for the last 2 years. The person I most wanted to see. She was here. She sounded upset, afraid, and happy, all at once. I got up and turned round.

"Allison." It was her. After all this time. Here she was. I started crying, but it was happy tears. The diner was silent, but I barely noticed.

"Allison?" Some woman with short black hair and dark red lipstick came up to her. I instantly hated this woman. Was it possible Allison and this girl? No, Ally was shooting daggers at her. Not literally, that might have been more amusing.

"Regina, please, stay outta this."

"Miss Swan, I am the mayor. This is my town. I should know if anything is happening." I just stayed there, staring. This was Allison. MY Allison. I felt like crying. I didn't dare go any closer. I couldn't be sure if this was real or not. Is she actually here? It seemed impossible. She turned back to me.

"Allison."

"Remy."

I rushed forward. I grabbed her face, analysing everything about it. No doubt, it was the same old Allison, right down to the colour of her eyes, which were a bright green, meaning that she was happy, but also watery, and I saw something that had been there since our first night. an unmistakeable love. I leaned forward and kissed her. To my delight, she kissed back. Then we heard a voice.

"Mom?" What? As far as I was aware, I wasn't anyone's mom, and after 2 years in a relationship, you think that'd come up. We broke apart and I looked down to see a kid, had to be at least 10, looking up at us. I was shocked. Was he talking to Allison? She bent down.

"Henry, why don't you go order some hot chocolate?" Allison was a mom? No, not Allison, Emma. That reminds me, what the fuck happened to her name?

"No, mom, you don't get it. Look at them." She looked around, and so did I. Everyone was rubbing their heads.

"Yeah, the all have headaches, probably the food 'cause only me, you, and Remy aren't affected, and we haven't eaten yet. They just need some aspirin." She kept hold of my hand the whole time she was talking. Her free hand drifted to her jacket pocket, as if she was going for a prescription pad. I smiled. Once a doctor, always a doctor. Even when she was playing sheriff, she managed a mass diagnosis and (tried to) prescribe in about 5 seconds.

I kissed her again. It would have swiftly turned into a full on make out session, but the kid, Henry, spoke. "Ewww! Mom! Child here!" I grinned and she reluctantly pulled away. "You broke the curse!" I was about to ask what that meant, until he started talking again. "Anyway, who are you? Why are you calling mom Allison?" Henry asked me. I was about to answer when I heard another voice, the bitch from earlier.

"Yes, that is exactly what I would like to know, Henry."

I stepped in front of Allison. I swear, if looks could kill, we'd need to call, well, Ally.

"My name is Remy Hadley. I'm a doctor. I worked in the same hospital as Allison Cameron, who you know as Emma Swan, I'm guessing?" The mayor nodded. I continued. "We fell in love, and she eventually became my girlfriend. Anything else?"

"Why are you here, now?" To my surprise, it was Allison/Emma that asked me.

"I spent 6 months in a psych ward at PPTH. Foreman found me on the ground, with a razor. He admitted me. That was the day after you broke up with me. Everyone misses you, but the way. Even House. He won't admit it, but he does. Anyway, I called Lucas, and we have spent about 17 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 12 hours, 57 minutes, and 48 seconds searching for you." Her eyes widened. It was always cute when she did that.

"That long, huh?"

"You were worth it." I said smiling.

"Wait, psych ward? 6 months? Razor? Oh, Remy." She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her in for a kiss. When we broke apart, she leant over and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry I left."


	3. Catching up & Invitations

I tried to hold back my tears.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Then there was a loud thud, like 30 or 40 heavy objects slamming on the ground all at once. I looked round. Everyone was out cold.

"Something's wrong." Allison looked worried.

"No, mom. Nothing's wrong. In fact, something's very right! YOU BROKE THE CURSE!" The kid was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "But, Regina, you'd better start running. You've only got until they come to, then you're gonna have a town full of VERY angry people chasing you! Bye!"

"Wait, kid, what?" Regina was already gone. She was surprisingly fast at running in heels. Must've had practice. _Been there_. I smirked. Then a thought occurred to me. I frowned. _What's she running from?_

Everyone started to wake up.

"The curse is broken!" Yelled some guy with weird gingery hair and goofy glasses.

This dude that I saw making eyes, by which I mean perving on the waitress earlier "Let's kill Regina! She has no magic here!" Everyone cheered. _Okay, what the fuck is happening? Is this an elaborate prank? Probably House. Who else would give Allison a new identity, a kid, and get 30 people to faint in unison, then plot to kill the mayor?_

"The world has been saved by girl on girl action. Hot girls getting it on rule!" I looked for the speaker. That HAD to be House! Nope, it was some weird dude with a thick beard and a black beanie hat covering what was probably a bald head. I gave him an evil look that would have got 10/10 if there was actually an official scale. He immediately backed off. I smirked.

I was angry, now. "Anyone else have anything to say? No? Good." I turned back to Ally. "We have to talk." She nodded and sat down. Someone came up to us. Emma turned towards them, impatient. "Look, the curse is broken, you have your memories back, I'm very happy for you, if Henry's right, and the curse is just like he says, go to David and Mary-Margret. Or, what? Snow White and Prince Charming? My mom and dad?" She blinked. "That's gonna take some getting used to. Now, go!" The guy rushed off PDQ. I smiled. After 2 years, Ally could still go into scary ER head mode in under 1.5. It's nice to know some things never change.

I looked at her. The words rattled around in my brain. _DID SHE SAY SNOW WHITE AND PRINCE CHARMING ARE HER PARENTS!? _

"Yep."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No. I'm psychic." She laughed.

"Seriously?"

"No. You keep voicing your thoughts."

"Well, you JUST said you were the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Who's to say you're not psychic, too?"

"Either that or I'm crazy." I looked down. "Oh, shit, no. Remy, I didn't mean that. There's nothing wrong with being crazy. We worked with House. He's crazy and a genius. And, really-"

"You can stop now." I smiled. "It's okay."

Cue awkward silence.

"So... My ex-girlfriend is A. Called Emma Swan, B. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and C. The Sherrif of a town filled with people who, I'm assuming, are various other storybook characters."

"Yep."

"Oh, and where did you get the name? Was it like, favourite baby name combined with favourite animal?"

"No," she laughed. It was amazing how happy 1 sound could make me. "Emma Swan is actually my birth name."

"And you didn't think to mention this? At all? We were dating for 2 years." I tried not to sound angry.

"My foster family renamed me. I didn't find out until I was 12."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. Anyway, it explained a lot, as far as I was concerned. The name never felt quite MINE. Like it belonged to someone else. The family that adopted me, they told me it was because they couldn't have kids. When they told me my birth name, they also said that they named me after THEIR kid." At my confused look she explained. "Stillborn."

"Oh. Okay, now tell me about this."

"What?"

"The weather. Seriously. Where the fuck have you been the last 2 years?"

"Oh. Well, after the breakup, I was upset, too. I stayed in a motel for a few weeks, living off M&Ms and Pepsi. Then I got out my laptop. I created a new identity, well, technically, it's not new. I recreated my old identity. Got ID, and a job as a bounty hunter. I was miserable. Then, on my 28th, Henry knocked on my apartment door. I brought him here. I was going to leave, but..."

"But?"

"I met his foster mom. Regina, who, since she's the Evil Queen, is technically, also his step-grandmother. I didn't trust her, and he needed me. I've been here for 2, 3 months now. Made Sheriff a couple weeks ago."

"Sounds fun. I went to a psych ward for a year and a half and once I got out I spent 6 months looking for you living off M&Ms and Pepsi from vending machines. Not much to say."

"How did you find me?"

"Lucas."

Cue more awkward silence.

"Look, I've got to go to dinner at my parent's-"

"Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Yes, Snow White and Prince Charming, anyway, d'ya wanna come?"

"Do they know about-"

"Do they know I'm bi?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"If I show up with my girlfriend in tow, I think they'll figure it out!" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm your girlfriend now?"

She looked flustered/ embarrassed. "Oh, well... um... d'you wanna be?"

"No, I have been searching for you for 6 months and just kissed you. Multiple times. I don't wanna get back together." The sarcasm was palpable.

"Oh, ha, ha, Remy."

"That reminds me, can I still call you Allison?"

"I prefer Emma."

"Okay, then, Emma." I grinned. "When and where?"

"Oh," she checked her watch. "An hour, my apartment. Do you have a room at Granny's? It's the only hotel in town, but it's good. I'll charge it to the city."

"Can you do that?"

"The mayor has been charging coffee and gas to the city practically every day for the last 28 years."

"Okay, then. I'll dig out my LBD." I turned to leave.

"Remy!" I turned. "You know I love the LBD, really, I do, but please, nothing TOO inappropriate! Meeting girlfriend's parents, not Friday's 1 night stand dress."

"Haven't done that in 4 years, honey." I winked at her and started walking towards the B&B I saw on the way into town, smiling all the way. Allison was back. She still loved me. And I had found her. After all this time.


End file.
